Operation Anna
by numbuh4lpluva
Summary: Numbuh 3s' 14 year old cousin comes to the treehouse and ruins Numbuh 3s' life(3&4 paring mentioned alot) alternate ending is now up!
1. Default Chapter

Operation: Anna  
A  
New  
Naughty  
Adolescent  
  
I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and all that stuff so I don't get sued.  
  
Chapter 1:  
"Anna's coming! Anna's coming! Anna's coming!" Numbuh 3 shouted while running around the Kids Next Door headquarters. "Who the heck is Anna?" Numbuh 1 asked, hoping that she wasn't another baby skunk like Bradley. "Anna is my cousin. She's coming to our headquarters all the way from California. (A/N: Yes she is based on Anna Nicole) She's only going to stay for a few weeks. She's really cool and everyone will love her," Numbuh 3 said. "That's great, but she better not mess up any of our missions. The delightful children from down the lane are bound to attack us soon," Numbuh 1 said," You can mention her at the meeting in five minutes." "Meeting! Meeting! Meeting!"Numbuh 3 yelled around the whole treehouse. Numbuhs 2, 4, and 5 soon came out of their rooms for the meeting.  
~*  
A few minutes after the meeting, Anna came. She was a tall, Japanese girl, about 14 years old. She had two pink hilights (one on each side) with straight black hair. She was wearing a glittery pink T-shirt with a black mini-skirt. As she came into the treehouse, a red carpet was rolled out and her butlers threw confetti and glitter around her.   
"Little Kuki! How are you? You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you!"Anna said. "Anna, you have to call me Numbuh 3 here," said Numbuh 3. Anna totally ignored her. "Oh and look! It's all your little friends," said Anna, "there's Nigel, Hoagie, Wallabee and Abby!" "Anna!"said Numbuh 3. "Oh, look it's your widdle teddy bear shooter thingy!"Anna continued. "Anna!" Numbuh 3 said. Anna continued to ignore her. "Isn't Wallabee the boy that you said that you had a crush..." "ANNA! WE NEED TO TALK NOW!"Numbuh 3 interrupted. "Okay, Kuki," Anna said. "IT'S NUMBUH 3!"Numbuh 3 said.  
~*  
Once Anna and Numbuh 3 left the other Kids Next Door began to talk "Numbuh 5 thinks Anna is up to something," Numbuh 5 said. "Numbuh 4 thinks Anna is hot!"Numbuh 4 said. "Hey! Only Numbuh 5 can speak in the 3rd person!" said Numbuh 5. "Oh, yeah," said Numbuh 4, "Come get a lickin'!" Numbuh 4 and 5 started fighting like my two cats (Sassy and Pissy). "Numbuh 5 might be right on this one, Anna does look like she's up to something," said Numbuh 1, " but Numbuh 4 has a point, too. Anna is hot!" " Hey! I didn't say anything in the whole fanfic!" Numbuh 2 complained, "wanna hear a blond joke?" "Sure!" said Numbuh 5. "Hey! I'm blond!" said Numbuh 4. "Oh sorry! I forgot," said Numbuh 2, " wanna hear an alligator joke?" "Ok," said Numbuh 1. "Ok, there was this blond..."Numbuh 2 started. "Hey! You said it was an alligator joke, not a blond joke!" said Numbuh 4. "Sorry! It was so good that I had to tell it," said Numbuh 2. "Well don't offend my hair color and label me as a dumb valley boy because of it!" said Numbuh 4. "Ok, fine, I won't tell the joke!" said Numbuh 2. "Good!" said Numbuh 4.  
~*  
"Kuki, you really should find a place to store all your stuffed animals," said Anna. "Please call me Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 3, " I wish you would stop embarrassing me in front of my friends." "Well I'm sorry but at least I didn't tell them about the time at "Hap-Hap-Happy World" when you threw up on the Rainbow Monkeys roller coaster that went 0.01 miles-per-hour," Anna said. "Well if you do, Ill tell all your friends about the time at your dads company picnic 3 years ago when you were making out with Numbuh 2s' older brother, Grinders (A/N: I made him up. Get it? "Hoagie and Grinders, Hoagie and Grinders, navy beans" Like in the lunch lady land song! lol) and I saw it and told your parents all about it," said Numbuh 3. " Let's stop this now before the author of this fanfic has to make up any more embarrassing moments," said Anna, " were should I put my fold-out bed?" " Anywhere. As long as you don't mind stuffed animals under your bed," said Numbuh 3. All of a sudden, Numbuh 4 ran into the room. " Numbuh 3, the delightful children from down the lane just attacked us! We need you to help and bring t.h.u.m.p.e.r!" Numbuh 4 said. "Ok," said Numbuh 3.  
I'm gonna cut this fanfic short for now because there is still even more to chapter 1 and my brother is gonna take over the computer momentarily! I hope you all enjoyed it so far! Please write reviews! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


	2. contiuation of chapter 1

Continuation of Operation: Anna, Chapter 1  
  
When I last left off, Numbuh 4 came into Numbuh 3s room to tell her that the delightful children from down the lane just attacked. Here is the rest of chapter 1!  
  
"Anna, you stay right here," Numbuh 4 said. "No, I insist, I'll help," said Anna. Numbuh 3 rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine," said Numbuh 4, "but don't mess anything up." The three of them ran out of Numbuh 3s' room. "Hello diluted Kids Next Door. We will now crush you with our new s.p.i.d.e.r (slangy pointy ink dipper errie ride)" said the delightful children from down the lane in monotone, "Hey wait! No fair! 6 against 5! Get rid of the model girl!" "Yo, you guys don't know who I am!" said Anna, "boys!" Numbuhs 1, 2 and 4 got out a CD player and played Linkin Parks' (if you don't know them, they're just a rock/rap/hip-hop group and that rocks!) Pts.of.Athrty (it's spelt wrong because it's from their CD, Reanimation and not Hybrid Theory). Anna started doing her famous karate moves. She totally pulverized the delightful children from down the lanes' stupid s.p.i.d.e.r! "Wow, Numbuh 5 needs to work on her karate moves so she can be as good as Anna," Numbuh 5 said. Even though Anna saved their butts, Numbuh 3 felt oceans of envy streaming trough her body (probably even more if she heard about Numbuh 4 saying that Anna was hot). All the boys were drooling over Anna and Numbuh 5 wanted Anna to be her mentor. Enth e nd stared to play on the CD player (I just felt like writing that!). Numbuh 3 knew that Anna was probably trying to use her teammates for something and she wasn't gonna let it get any further!  
  
Thanks, Demon Angel for the review (I didn't think I'd get one so soon). Numbuh 4 is entitled to think Anna is hot, but I never said that he loved her, but I definitely see your point. Please write reviews! Oh, and before I go, some of you may have got the idea that I am a Linkin park/ Numbuh 4 fan because of my screen name, numbuh4lpluva, well, you are 110% right! I just felt like writing that to take up more room! Lol! Bye! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi people! 4 reviews so far! Yea! (Even if they are weird, but I'm weird too)  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
~*Numbuh 3s' Diary*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
This whole thing was a big mistake! I should have never invited Anna to come to the headquarters. I'm so sick of her taking up the glory. She just has to have everything her way, and take everything away from me while she does it, including Numbuh 4. AND if it weren't for me, Anna wouldn't be here. They should all be thanking me for bringing Anna here but no, they have to forget all about poor me and make Anna feel more at home. It's like on that show with the kids in jr. high when my favorite character, Jens' best friend, Ash, brought her guy-friend, Chris, to the school and everyone loved him. (a/n: my real name is Jen, Ash is one of my best friends, and Chris is some guy at my school. Ash, if you are reading this please don't kill me, but your probably not because Kids Next Door makes you fall asleep except for the r.a.i.n.b.o.w.s episode) I feel just like Ash, except she kinda liked Chris until Jen told her what a jerk he was. Isn't she cool? (Lol, no I'm not that conceited) Hey! Maybe that's what I should do. Tell everyone how Anna is using them... Wait? What is she using them for? Well, I'm stumped!   
Night,  
Numbuh 3  
~*  
~*Annas' Diary*~  
Dear Diary,  
All is going according to plan! All of Kukis' little friends love me. I can have them do all my work and pamper me. And I can't believe how weird her friends are. That Nigel doesn't know how to dress right. Hoagie, where do I start? He's snot nosed (a/n: I believe the term snot nosed means when you have a nose shaped like a circle, examples: Jonny from Ed, Edd, n Eddy, yes I'm a fan of that too, Numbuh 2, Lizzie, etc.), smells funny, too fat, and his name is weirder than Kukis'. Hey! Isn't Hoagie related to my ex-boyfriend, Grinders? Yeah! They're brothers! He was such a good kisser! I wonder why I ever broke up with him? I think I did at his Bar Mitzvah. It was because he was flirting with my ex-best friend and his stupid snot nosed little brother, Tommy, pored grape juice on my $183.00 dress made in Paris. My mom was so mad when she saw the stain! It's kinda like on that show with the jr.high kids where Jen, my favorite characters' best friend, Alyssa, broke up with her boyfriend, Gerard, at her Bat Mitzvah. I forgot what Gerard did, but whatever. Anyway, Numbuh 3 is probably gonna want to stop me. I'll need to stop her from stopping me. I know! I'll call my ex-boyfriend, Bob, to distract her! Lets hope that Wallabee isn't the only boy that she'll be attracted to. (a/n: I think we all know that this will not work because the only boy Numbuh 3 will ever be attracted to is Numbuh 4. Yes, as you all can tell I'm sick of the reviews about how Numbuhs 3 and 4 are only attracted to each other.) I'll go call Bob now. Bye!  
Anna  
~*  
Anna soon took out her cell phone and dialed Bobs' number. "Yo, Bob. No, I'm not getting back together with you. I need you to help me. It's my little cousin, Kuki. Could you come over to address withheld? If you do, I'll get you together with Lauren. No, the brunette. Yes, the cheerleader, gawd you're annoying! Now I remember why I broke up with you! Thanks! Gotta go! Bye!" Anna said as she put down the cell phone. "Anna! I'm trying to sleep! You woke me out of the best dream!" Numbuh 3 said, "Put the cruddy cell phone away!" "Oh, what were you dreaming of? That you and Wallabee were kissing?" Anna asked. "Shut up! At least I'm not a little tramp that has 50 thousand boyfriends!" Numbuh 3 snapped back. "You take that back!" Anna said, " or else I'll tell all your friends about when we went to the country club near my house and you peed in the hot tub." "I can't believe how low your getting! Black mailing your own flesh and blood," Numbuh 3 said, " and by the way, I heard you talking to Bob and you can't distract me with some hot guy. The only guy that I'll ever like is Num..." In the middle of her sentence, Numbuh 2 walked in and said, "You guys! Keep it down! We're trying to sleep!" "Oh come on, Numbuh 2, all you do is read comics all night," Numbuh 3 said, "I see your light on." "But the villain was just about to strike back," said Numbuh 2, "you need quiet to read, too!" "Sorry, we'll keep it down," said Anna. She was so nice to Numbuh 2. It was like she was a different person. "Ok. Night girls," Numbuh 2 said. Once Numbuh 2 left, Anna started talking to Numbuh 3, except she whispered. "So, who were you saying you liked before we were interrupted by that snot nosed kid?" Anna asked curiously, "It was Wallabee, wasn't it," "I don't know what your talking about," said Numbuh 3, who was as red as a cherry. "Come on, Kuki. Ever since I was your age I could tell when boys like me. I know you like him,"said Anna, "too bad he and his friends all like me." "Stop rubbing it in," said Numbuh 3. "Don't worry, you'll eventually have a boyfriend,"said Anna, " it just wont be him." "Why do you say that?" Numbuh 3 asked. "Oh you'll see. Just go to bed," said Anna. "You are so annoying!" said Numbuh 3 as she went to sleep.  
As Numbuh 3 went to sleep, she thought about how Anna's gonna totally mess up all her friends. She knew she couldn't let any traps that Anna set up distract her. Then, Numbuh 3 got the best idea.   
~*   
  
Ok I'm done with this chapter. The next one should be up soon. By the way, I already have this fanfic all written out so unless it's a really good suggestion, I can't change it. Write reviews!~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


	4. Chapter 3finally

I wasn't gonna today, but since I got 2 more reviews in just one day I decided I should. So here is Chapter 3. Only one more left and if I feel like it, alternate ending (reading my reviews, I think you'd enjoy the alternate ending more than the real one) warning: This chapter is a real shocker!  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
When Numbuh 3 woke up the next morning, she put her idea to work and gave Anna a little interview. Little did Anna know that the interview was being taped on a tape recorder and the other kids will hear all of the things she says. This was a perfect plan! She did the interview in her room because the other kids might hear if she did it someplace else.  
"Morning, Kuki," Anna said as she yawned. "Good morning, Anna! Can I just ask you a few questions?"Numbuh 3 asked. "Sure," said Anna. As soon as Anna began to talk, Numbuh 3 pressed record on her tape recorder. "Well, what do you think of Numbuh 1?" asked Numbuh 3. "Personally, I think he should reconsider this whole leader thing and that British accent is so fake," said Anna. "What do you think of Numbuh 2?" asked Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 2? Oh please! His bro is so much cuter than he is with a capital c and ever will be. He's also a fat, stupid, snot nosed boy," Anna replied. "What do you think of Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked. " I think he's kinda cute, but he needs to get rid of that orange hoodie. Its way too loud for his blonde hair," Anna said, "I can definitely see why you have a crush on him." Numbuh 3 blushed and deiced to cut that part out. " What do you think of Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 asked. "I think Numbuh 5 should stop trying to be as perfect as I am because she can't," Anna said. "Thanks! See you later," said Numbuh 3 as she ran out of her room for breakfast. After she modified the tape, she'd play it for them at the meeting. She was very happy that her friends would finally see what a back stabber Anna is.   
~*  
After Numbuh 3 modified the tape (and burned the original, in case Numbuh 4 ever stumbled upon it) she watched as her friends pampered Anna. Numbuh 1 was doing her hair, Numbuh 4 was giving her a manicure, and Numbuh 2 was giving her a pedicure. Numbuh 5 was gone, but later returned with a stack of girly magazines (as big as my pile of yms', that is October 2001 to May 2003. Yes I need a life) and a frufy loo-loo drink. (I got the term from Fairly Oddparents, another one of the many cartoons I watch) Thankfully, it was soon time for the meeting. Anna deiced to go to the meeting, too. Numbuh 3 started to get sick of the boys trying to win her love and Numbuh 5 trying to get Anna to be her mentor, even though Anna called them by their real names.  
"Good morning, Kids Next Door! There are thankfully no missions today. So is there any new business?" Numbuh 1 asked as the meeting began. Numbuh 3 raised her hand. "Okay Numbuh 3, please come up and share with the team, and Anna, your new business," Numbuh 1 said as Numbuh 3 came up. "Ok, my friends and obnoxious cousin. I have taken my time to show you that you have all been fooled by someone else, not me, in the past two days. Now I will prove it to all of you," Numbuh 3 said as she played the tape."Well, what do you think of Numbuh 1?" asked Numbuh 3. "Personally, I think he should reconsider this whole leader thing and that British accent is so fake," said Anna. "What do you think of Numbuh 2?" asked Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 2? Oh please! His bro is so much cuter than he is with a capital c and ever will be. He's also a fat, stupid, snot nosed boy," Anna replied. "What do you think of Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked. " I think he's kinda cute, but he needs to get rid of that orange hoodie. Its way too loud for his blonde hair," Anna said."What do you think of Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 asked. "I think Numbuh 5 should stop trying to be as perfect as I am because she can't," Anna said. "Thanks! See you later," said Numbuh 3. The tape soon ended. " Numbuh 3! How the hell did you think you could get away with this!" Numbuh 1 said, "that is so mean to fake your voice like your cousin to keep her from getting to be part of the Kids Next Door. Well know, she's gonna replace you!" "What!" Numbuh 3 said. "Kuki Sanban, you are now removed from the Kids Next Door and your cousin, Anna Sanban, will take your place as Numbuh 3," Numbuh 1 said. All the other Kids Next Door, yes even Numbuh 4, cheered on as Numbuh 3 walked out. "And please, take all your stuffed animals with you!" Anna said. Numbuh 3 ignored her as she walked out of the treehouse, crying. She just lost all her friends and being the part of the Kids Next Door forever. Her life would never be the same again.  
~*  
Such a sad/short chapter. That's all I feel like writing for now so see you later. Oh, and thanks for the reviews and write more people. Bye! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Because of the last chapter taking 2 weeks to put up, I'm putting the last chapter up early. And don't quit checking in now because I'm gonna still put up the alternate ending with a sneak peak of my next fanfic! Keep the reviews coming!  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
The next day, Kuki decided that she could get some help online from other Kids Next Door members. She sent an instant message to Numbuh 274. (a.k.a. Chad) She typed in, "274, please help! My cousin took my place as Numbuh 3 in my team! She's also taking advantage of my friends!" After she sent that, Numbuh 274 replied, "I'll come over asap. I know how family can be. (my parents)" "Thanks," Kuki typed. Before she knew it, Numbuh 274 crash-landed right into Kukis house. "See, I told you I'd be over asap," Numbuh 274 said, "it's a good thing that my violin teacher had tickets to the opera today or I'd be in big trouble." "So would I. This is a real emergency! You should see everyone else! It's like she put a spell on them!" said Kuki. "Ok, let's go!" said Numbuh 274 and then they ran out of Kukis' house.   
  
~*  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kids Next Door headquarters, Numbuh 3 was deciding which Kids Next Door operative she'd make her slave first. The others were pampering her, like they usually did. The second Kuki and Numbuh 274 came in, all the members looked up and thought " What the crud are they doing here?" but Numbuh 3(I'm gonna call her Anna now cause I don't feel like typing Numbuh 3 and I don't want to confuse you. Warning: next paragraph is mushy mushy mushy) Anna just took one look at Numbuh 274 and fell instantly in love. She never in her life felt the way about a guy as she felt with him. It was like she was destined to be with him. "Who's the evil cousin of Kuki?" asked Numbuh 274. "Me," Anna said in a very shy, quiet voice. Numbuh 274 looked at Anna and instantly fell in love as well. "You're the evil cousin?" asked Numbuh 274, walking towards Anna. "Yup," said Anna. "You don't seem like you'd be an evil person," Numbuh 274 said. " Well, I just was taking advantage of your fellow Kids Next Door operatives here," Anna said, "if you call that evil." " No, I call it a cry for help and, Anna, I'm the help you need," Numbuh 274 said with a smile. (don't say up late writing fanfics) "I'll take all the help that I can get from you, Numbuh 274," Anna said. "Please, call me Chad," Numbuh 274 said. Then they kissed. All the other members of the Kids Next Door (and Kuki) were going "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" "Wanna go get some pizza?" asked Numbuh 274. "Anywhere with you," said Anna. "Good riddance," Kuki said as they left. "That's the last time I let anyone over 13 in here again," said Numbuh 1, "and, Kuki, we're all sorry that we kept on taking orders from your stupid cousin. You can be Numbuh 3 again and Anna is back to Anna. By the way, great plan bringing Numbuh 274 here." "How'd you know she'd be attracted to him?" Numbuh 4 asked. "I didn't," said Numbuh 3, "My plan was to have him kick Anna out and convince you convince you guys that she was being a little beeotch." "What was her plan anyways?" asked Numbuh 2. "I don't know. Probably something stupid," said Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 5 will never listen to anyone related to you again," said Numbuh 5. "Hey guys, there's a new episode of that high school show is on," said Numbuh 2. "What's it about?" asked Numbuh 3 as all of them walked towards the couches. "Jen types a fanfic instead of finishing her math homework. (I still do need to finish it)" said Numbuh 2. "Good! Jen's Numbuh 5s' favorite character," said Numbuh 5. "Me too!" said everyone else. So everyone just sat back, watched TV, and tried to rid their minds of the unpleasant image of Numbuh 274 and Anna kissing.  
~*THE END*~  
Well, not really, there's still the alternate ending, which I'll probably put up by Saturday because I want to get this over and done with so I can start my new fic. Please write reviews and I'll see you all later! Peace out!~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


	6. VOTE

Ok, I lied, it's Tuesday. Well I was busy. So, I'm not putting up the alternate ending today. I would, but I thought that this idea was better. I want YOU, the reader, to send a vote to edlp4beagle@aol.com on what song you think I should use in the alternate ending. By the way, the real reason that I'm doing this alternate ending is to make up for the lack of 3/4ness in the story. I know how much you guys love that stuff. So please vote! I'll count the polls and type the story on Friday. Please, only use the two songs that I have provided below. Thank you and good night! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~  
  
"Addicted"- Simple Plan  
  
~*or*~  
  
"There Is"- Box Car Racer 


	7. Aleternative Ending

Thanks for the votes(2). I'm sorry that I didn't make it clear the first time 2 vote for only the songs that I provied.(D-San) Anyway, the one preson who voted AND voted correctly (Kayume D-San don't kill me!) voted for "Addicted". So I hope you all enjoy and by the way, I never heard of "Kiss for a Rose". If I did, I may had of considered it so don't kill me!  
  
~*Alternate Ending!!!*~  
  
Kuki was feeling very lonley as she tried to fall asleep on her first lonely night out of the tree house. It was raining outside. All of a sudden, Kuki heard a guitar riff playing. She checked to see if her CD player was on, but it wasn't. Then, she looked out the window and saw all her old friends playing in a band. It soon stopped raining. Numbuh 5 was playing the drums, Numbuh 4 was the leadsinger(duh), Numbuh 2 played bass and Numbuh 1 played gutiar. Kuki tried to find a way to sneek out as she heard Numbuh 4 begin to sing.  
  
"I herd you're doin' OK. But I wan't you to know. I'm addict. I'm addicted to you. I can't pretend I don't care. When you don't think about me. Do you think I deserve this? I tried to make you happy. But you left anyway. I'm tryin' to forget this. I'm addicted to you. But I want it and I need it. I'm addicted to you. Now it's over. Can't forget what you said. And I never wanna do this again. Heartbreaker. Heartbreaker. Heartbreaker. Since the day I met you and after all we've been through. Still addict. Still addicted to you. I think you know that it's true. I'd run a thousand miles to get you. Do you think I deseve this? I tried to make you happy. I did all that I could just to reach you but you left anyway. I'm tryin' to forget that I'm addicted to you. But I want it and I need it. I'm addicted to you. Now it's over. Can't forget what you said. And I never wanna do this again. Heartbreaker. Heartbreaker. How long will I be waiting? Until the end of time. I don't know why I'm still waitin'. I can't make you mine. I'm tryin' to forget that I'm addicted to you. But I want it and I need it. I'm addicted to you. Heartbreaker. Heartbeaker. I'm addicted to you. Heartbreaker. I'm addicted to you. Heartbreaker. I'm addicted to you."  
  
By the time the song was over, Kuki came down and kissed Numbuh 4 on the cheek.(come on, they're 10! I'm 13 and 3/4 and I still hadn't had my first kiss. There I admitted it) Numbuh 4 was blushing. Numbuh 1 said," We did this for you because we wanted you back in the Kids Next Door. You're now Numbuh 3 again." "We all realized that Anna was a little beeocth and was taking advantege of us," said Numbuh 5. "Come on guys, were gonna miss tha show about the kids in high school,"said Numbuh 2. "What is it about?"asked Numbuh 4. ":Jen writes a fanfic instead of doing her English homework!"said Numbuh 2.(I change the homework each time 'cause now I have to do my Engish homework, which is reading chapter7 of Enders Game. It's a very good book, by the way, I just don't feel like reading) "Good. Jen is Numbuh 5s' favorite character," said Numbuh 5. "Me too!"said everyone else. They all then walked back to the treehouse. Yes, Numbuh 3 and 4 were holding hands(awwwwwwwwwwwwww) and I got part of the ending from the real endingbecause of writers block.   
~*The fake End*~  
  
And now for the sneek peak of my next fic, "Live at th Illimination Round"  
  
Kuki is walking to school with her best friend Abby. They see Wallabee riding on his skate board. After the past moment ofr silence, Abby asked,"Did he ever answer that note you left him on his 13th birthday?" "No, I guess he just doesn't care," Kuki sadly answerwed back. Little did she know that she was very wrong.   
  
I know it's only a little. I didn't want to give too much away. Just to give you a better idea of it, if it wasn't for Linkin Park, the fic would totally suck. No, they didn't heklp me write it.(I wish) The new fic will probably be out around my 14th b-day.(june 23) I'm sorry you have to wait so long! Blame the assesment tests and finals that I have totake. I have the math one on tuesday.(which just so happens to be my best friend Ashs' B-day)Uh-Oh! I need to study! Bye!~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


End file.
